Synche
There is little known about fifteen year old Siobhan O'Connor, except that when she turned thirteen, her mother pulled her out of school to home school her. It is rumored that she was having trouble with behavioral problems. Background Her father, Patrick O'Connor, had been an official with the anti-terrorist department. He helped to bring down a particularly nasty little group, dying during the bust. Just before he died, one of the members threatened to destroy everything he held dear.. his wife and unborn child. He died, unable to help protect his family. At least they were warned, one of the men from his unit came to the family to share the unpleasant news.. not only of Patrick's untimely demise, but the threat to their life as well. Even before she was born, her grandparents helped her mother, Lynnea O'Connor, to move to America. Her mother applied for citizenship, and set about trying to find a job. It wasn't easy for Lynnea to try and make it on her own, with an infant in New York, but she managed admirably, and Siobhan (Shi-Bawn) wasn't a terribly difficult child to raise. She was a good baby, not fussy very often. Lynnea found a kind, older woman, Martha, to watch Siobhan while she worked, and she grew close to the little family, becoming like a grandmother to Sio. As Siobhan grew, she exhibited qualities of maturity. Quite often she helped Lynnea, or Martha, clean the house, wanting to do just what Mommy did. With Lynnea's strong accent, Sio grew up with a bit of an accent herself. Her mother taught her about her heritage, and even a little Gaelic. Lynnea wanted to reinforce the language with Sio, and insisted they have a conversation in Gaelic, at least once a day. Her mother also taught her a few dances that she, too, had learned from her parents. As Sio continued to grow, Martha played games with the little girl, whenever she wasn't in school. Siobhan came to love the older woman dearly. She was such a significant part of her life. As soon as Sio was old enough to help in the kitchen, Lynnea began to teach her. Whenever she would come home from work, Siobhan would help her to fix dinner. When Siobhan turned twelve, she hit puberty and began to blossom. She had always been a lovely child, but as her hormones began the process of reshaping the young girl's body into that of a young woman, she became truely beautiful. She had no shortage of admirers, for which Lynnea and Martha had their hands full trying to keep Sio's head firmly attached to her shoulders, and her feet on the ground. It wasn't just the hormones of puberty that began to give Sio trouble. The next year, she began to notice she was much more perceptive about the feelings of those around her, picking up on things, even when they weren't evident to others. At first she thought nothing of it, but as the year progressed, it became more and more of a problem. During class, Siobhan would burst out in a fit of giggles, simply because a girl sitting a few seats away from her had read a note from her friend and found it extremely amusing. But since the feelings were her own, she was more used to controlling them. For Sio, however, the sudden rush of amusement came on her so suddenly, she wasn't able to keep back the giggling, and she soon found herself in the principal's office. Another time, on the playground, she walked too close to two boys that were arguing. She felt a rush of anger, and ended up hitting the girl walking with her. This too, landed her in the principal's office.. among other incidents. Lynnea didn't know what to do with Siobhan, struggling to understand what was going on with her daughter. She had always been a good little girl. Teachers and other parents said it was normal.. that all pre-pubescent and teenagers were always moody. She just had to ride it out, but her mother wasn't willing to accept that for an answer. Lynnea immediately took her out of the public school, and with Martha's help, she began to home school her. It didn't stop all the incidents, but it did minimize things. There was even an incident where Lynnea had been worried they had been tracked by the terrorists who hunting them. She and Martha were discussing it quietly at the kitchen table, but fear, worry and anger were heavy in the air. When Siobhan entered the kitchen, she was overwhelmed by the emotions and became hysterical. She began throwing anything she could get her hands on at both her mother and Martha, ending only when Lynnea had managed to wrap her daughter in a firm bear hug, pinning the girl's arms to her sides until the emotions were able to subside and Sio calmed. Lynnea ended up with several cuts, and Martha had a broken nose. Her mother took her to doctors, who couldn't find anything wrong with her. Although, it was a little eerie when the girl burst out into tears, as the woman in the doctor's office just down the hall was given the news she had cancer. Siobhan became a bit of a recluse, closing herself up in her room and shutting herself off from the rest of the world. This made her mother worry even more, but she didn't know what to do to help her daughter. Her solution, was to try counseling, hoping a psychologist might be able to succeed, where the medical doctor had not. It took everything Martha and her mother could do to drag Siobhan out of the house and to the appointments, but her mother was determined to find help for her daughter. Personality *Cautious: Siobhan has become cautious around people. Being susceptible to being influenced by their emotions makes her unpredictable and feel out of control. Unless or until she is able to learn how to control herself when buffeted by the sea of emotions, she will continue to grow until caution develops in to full blown agoraphobia and never leave her room, let alone her house. *Hopeless Romantic: Siobhan has always been enamored of the fairy-tales, and one day hopes that her 'Prince' will someday come and sweep her off her feet. She falls 'in love' easily. *Animal Lover: Siobhan has a soft spot for all animals. She doesn't go 'overboard', but any cruelty toward animals can make her very angry. She will step in and stand up for an animal, putting herself in harms way to protect an animal from a cruel individual. *Compassionate: Siobhan has a tender heart, overflowing with compassion. Against the grain, she will befriend the outcast, and risk popularity, to make the other feel as if they matter. *Friendly: Siobhan has a friendly spirit. She is willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt, rather than assume the worst. She is the type of person who tries to find the best in others, even when many have given up on them. *Honest: Siobhan can be relied upon to tell the truth, even when she may face consequences for those truths. Her honesty is tempered by her compassion, in the form of tact. She isn't the type to intentionally hurt someone, and if she realizes she has, she quickly tries to make amends. *Innocent: Siobhan has a certain childlike innocence about her. It comes from her mother's attempts to protect her over the years. *Loyal: Siobhan is fiercely loyal to her loved ones, be they family, or friends. Logs Retconned Logs *Pre-Vamp Logs Current Logs *TBA... Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken